User blog:Odusthegreat/A Serious Talk About Trade Scams
When there is an interaction between humans, lies and scams occur. Obviously, these actions are wrong and sometimes illegal. I noticed that there are quite a few trade scammers’ codes in the blacklist, and I am definitely sure that there is more of them. Therefore, this blog is dedicated to this issue ONLY. First, a disclaimer. I have NEVER been trade scammed by others, either in Pocket Planes or Pocket Trains (I used to have trades in the old website). I am just here to address the problem. Second, here is the real talk. Personally, I think that people are being scammed for 2 reasons: Either they do not pay attention to the blacklist, or they find non-trustworthy traders. I am going to talk about the latter. Traders have the responsibility to understand the status of the other trader. If he/she is a well known member or trader, it is obviously safe to trade with them. If not, check to see if he/she has traded with others before. It will be safer to trade with him/her if they have previous trades. The way to check the records are simple. You can either browse the Trading page, or check their Message Wall, or check the other Trader’s message wall who have traded with him/her previously. If the trader has not traded before and you are still interested to trade with him/her, kindly ask him/her to send you screenshots of his/her parts involved in the trade, or ask him/her to send the parts first. You should also send screenshots of your parts too if you ask him/her to send you the trade parts. If he/she rejects to send you screenshots nor plane parts and even ask you to send the parts first, there is a big chance that he/she is a trade scammer. I personally think that you should report these suspicious traders at any circumstances. Third, if you have already been scammed, you should report to the admins so that they can help you. You can take screenshots of you trading the parts to him/her and a screenshot of the conversation between you and him/her. These strong evidence can stop these trade scammers from harming even more innocent traders. Last but not least, I think that every trader should do these procedures to prevent trade scams. You should always post screenshots of your plane parts. You can also give them extra plane parts if the trade is successful. This promotes a good trading environment as traders will be less likely to scam others. Finally, you can have even stricter rules. Say for me as an example, I require any traders who have interest in trading with me to send their plane parts first unless for any acceptable reasons (normally none). You can obviously set up your own trading policy for yourself. I hope this helps for any traders. I hope that by posting this article, trade scammers will no longer have any way to scam others while the traders can prevent trade scams efficiently. More importantly, I hope this helps building a positive trading environment for everyone. Created by Odusthegreat 2018/9/9 Category:Blog posts